1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to Digital Data Input Devices, in particular those used for hand held or portable devices such as PDAs and Smart Cell Phones.
2. Discussion of Prior Art:
Personal Digital Assistants (PDA)s, Hand Held Computers Mobile Smart Phones, and their “hybrids” collectively refered to in this Description as Mobile Communicating Computers (MCC), need a “proper” Data Input Board (DIB), but lack one.
MCC will be used in this Description as “the device which uses E-Board as a DIB”
MCCs can have almost all the features of a desktop computer ,if a proper DIB is added.
One category of input device that MCCs currently use are Scroll, Stylus or the like. In fact they are just “selection devices” that only can choose from a menu All are slow, frustrating and difficult to use. Besides ,they use some of the much scarce and needed space on the surface of the pocket portable device, reducing the screen.
Another category of Data Entry is “Hand Writing Recogntion” and “Voice Recognition”. Both are slow, inaccurate, need editing , use much processing , memory ,power and for HWR, screen area, all very scarce and needed in pocket portable devices.
Besides , Voice Recognition cannot be used in classroom, library, conference, etc. One version of HWR is called “grafitti”, which uses a different one stroke per character alphabet , for faster writing. On top of all other problems, the operator has to learn a new writing alphabet which has no use elsewhere.
Truly mobile devices, i.e. small, light that do not require a dedicated pocket exist. But they are all very difficult to use. For example:                tiny keypads, can be used by just one finger at a time, using high actuation force        thumboards using one or two thumbs just as slow, high force and frustrating        tiny on screen keyboards, operated by a stylus, one charcter at a time, hence slow        
This category also steals much scarce screen area, reducing the screen to micro in cell phones and to mini in PDAs.
To demonstrate inadequacy all current devices put together, consider how less useful and limited a desktop with all such inputs, but without a proper keyboard, would be.
Another category are Foldable and Rollable keyboards. They are mobile but require an extra dedicated pocket. Considering all the other thing s that have to be carried, that carrying anything bulky in a pocket is inconvenient and unsightly, that most shirts have no or just one pocket, and that the overall goal is to be totally free of all entanglements, any additional bulk or any additional pocket is unwelcome.
Besides they need a desk, can't be used on the go nor held in hand with MCC. Logitek offers a rollable keyboard using Elektric Textile, which wrapps around the MCC. But it almost doubles both the Bulk and the Weight of a typical PDA.
“Mobile” does not mean, by many users, to be just “moving”, but to be “free”, to work, communicate, surf and entertain, anywhere, anytime, without inconvenience. Having to sit down and need of a desk is not mobile, nor free, nor always possible.
One category that the applicant regards as the best are “Mini Keyboards”. They occupy a separate pad which flip folds onto the main body of the MCC. They are better than most High Actuation Force others for being Touch Sensitive. But they have small and crammed keys to fit all needed ones in a small area. This means having to locate each key carefully, then press it carefully not to activate the adjacent keys, and often having to correct unintended inputs.
Besides, they add considerable thickness and weight to the MCC. Once an MCC exceeds a certain thickness, it becomes undesireable. Being slow, inaccurate, thick and heavy, beyond users, tolerance are problems.
Need for an Pocket Data Input Board:
All above are commendable efforts by inventors, engineers, scientists and manufacturers, to get us one step closer to what is needed. The applicant, in identifying their inadequacies is merely identifying need for improvement, as well as complying with “specification” writing protocols. Otherwise, the applicant admires all said ingenius devices.
The fact that so many brilliant attempts have been made by the provider group, being the inventors, scientists, engineers, manufacturers and distributers proves dire need.
The fact that so many consumers have adopted some very difficult to use systems, such as “grafitti” or popular use of one thumb to strike 3 keys of a cellphone keypad for each character for text messaging reconfirms such dire need for a mobile input.
The fact that bulky and not true mobile Foldable keyboards sold over one million in less than three years of introduction is the acid test of the desparate need for mobile inputs.
The E-Board (Objects and Advantages):
“E-Board” is a full features pocket portable Data Input Board (DIB), for MCCs.
Since nearly all versions of said DIB are “keyless”, it is referred to as “E-Board”.
This Description teaches how to make a DIB, called E-Board that:                Can have almost all the features of a desk keyboard, and even more, such as:                    well spaced and large character Nodes (replacing keys)            sufficient number of characters            low actaution force or touch sensitive Nodes, hence fast and fun to use            simultaneous multi-fingers, one or two hands operation.                        Yet it:                    can fit into a small pocket, even with an MCC (in the same pocket)            adds no or negligible weight and/or volume to MCC            is operable, in hand, on the arm, belt, necklace, desk, etc            can harbor stylus and scroll, freeing space for screen, memory, processor, etc.                        
In addition, E-Board aims to achieve several other improvements in prior art.
Many objectives and advantages of E-Board will become apparent from the drawings, Summary, Specification, etc.
For example introducing:                credit card size but fully functional E-Boards        a type of transparent E-Board that covers all the screen        a better way of allocating Nodes to characters        ways of folding a circuit, more acutely than possible before, without damage        a thin, tiny, one finger mouse        marking techniques for faster locating of almost 2 dimentional Nodes        alternative power sources for E-Board, s.a.photocell, heat cell, thin batteries        a foldable and/or pocket portable photocell power source for MCCs        contourable elastomer circuit boards and E-Board        many other techniques, devices, improvements, etc. as will be seen        
The main and the more general objective is to combine following objectives:
E-Board should be big to have large, well spaced, full set of characters.
Yet E-Board must be small and light to be pocket portable and hand held.
Hence for E-Board creation, a technical paradox needs to be solved.
Claimability (Novelty, Inventiveness, Utility):
E-Board solves a technical contradiction, being small physically but big functionally. E-Board is constructed not by one innovation, but by combinations of many.
Most Techniques/Devices described here are claimable in many ways, such as:                on their own right, in isolation from others        in combination with others        for general uses beyond E-Board        
E-Board, as a package, and its variations enjoying:                Novelty—not available in prior art        Unobviuosness—as hundreds of industry-wide attempts have failed to make one        Usefulness—as thousands of articles in all media point to need for such a toolWriting Style of this Description:        
To make an E-board, many techniques are developed. Many of such techniques are different permutations of various techniques. The writing style has to be somewhat unconventional to cater to such multi-options.
Key words are either Quotation Marked or Capitalized, to stand out. Acronyms are created on one occasion that a phrase is used, to be used elsewhere. An acronym is formed from first (usually capitalized) letters of words in a clause. Some deviation from grammar and some coined words are used for simplicity.
Whenever a variety of techniques or options are offered, it usually means any of the offered options, unless some other meaning is obvious from the wording.
Many of techniques or devices that are used here are not detailed, as they are known to a person skilled in the art. Only their relevant key properties related to this application are mentioned.
This Description often uses “logical combinations of two or more techniques”. There may be a very large number of possible combinations of such techniques. But some of those possible combinations can be technically invalid or nonsensical. “Logical” are combinations that make technical sense to a person skilled in the art. “Logical” excludes technically incompatible combinations, but includes viable ones. This was done not to have to repeat every possible combination.
Many areas of the prior art had to be improved, and many new arts had to be developed to tackle all the objective, and since the E-Board has many components and inherent techniques, all of which needed to be modified or created in various forms.
Therefore, contrary to applicants wishes, the Description is unavoidably LONG.